Storm the Fort
Storm the Fort is the 19th story mission in Infamous 2. Description Planning the attack Cole meets with Kuo, Nix and Rosco Laroche to discuss their plans to clear the Militia out of Fort Philippe. Laroche pledges his men and promises to help them get back their "gizmo", Cole warns him that it is a Power Transfer Device but Laroche just confirms that if they help him and his rebels get rid of the Militia, the "thing" is theirs. As the plan is discussed Kuo and Nix begin arguing again over what to do with the device once they have it, and though Cole tries to defuse the situation, Laroche flirts with the two, admitting that he likes a nice "catfight" before Kuo threatens to shoot him and Nix teleports away. Storming the fort Making his way to the forts gates with Kuo. Cole takes on the militia soldiers, clearing the courtyard before destroying the turret, allowing Laroche's rebels to swarm in. Continuing through the fort Cole, Kuo, and the Rebels work together to defeat a second wave of soldiers, blocking their path to a second and third turret. With three of the turrets in the north section of the fort nothing more that wreckage, making their way up the steps Cole and the Rebels face another large group of Militia members, including two Militia minigunners who massacre some of Laroche's men before Cole is able to reach and destroy the last turret. As Kuo head's inside the fort to find the transfer device, the Militia cut the power to the fort itself, knowing that without electricity Cole will be unable to continue. Contacting Zeke, Cole is able to find the electrical transformers and uses a Tesla Missile to reconnect the power. With electric restored Nix joins Cole to "cripple these boys", fighting side by side the pair quickly move against the remaining Militia members before Cole receives a call for help from Laroche. The Militia were using mortars and were decimating the rebel forces. Quickly making their way around the fort, Cole and Nix destroy the three mortar and defeat the last of the Militia defending the fort. Transferring Powers With the fort captured, Kuo moves the power transfer device to one of the forts walkways, where Cole and Nix join her. Kuo is adamant that they destroy it after her experiences with it and the pain it caused her. However Nix is taken by the prospects of gaining some of Cole's powers, and Cole suggest they all switch powers with one another to make their team stronger, but seeing how upset Kuo is, he promises that he and Nix will swap powers and then destroy the device. Kuo however quickly interjects, stating that if he trades powers with anyone it should be her. Cole is then given a karmic choice over who he should use the device with: Kuo or Nix. Karmic Choice *Good karma Cole chooses Kuo, much to Nix's disgust, who bemoans that he has chosen "that frigid bitch" over her. *Evil karma Cole chooses Nix, much to Kuo's dismay, screaming about how the device made her a "freak". Bertrand’s flight After making his choice and using the device, Cole sees Bertrand's personal helicopter trying to flee the fort. In his weakened state he fires an electrical bolt at the helicopter before passing out, causing the helicopter to spiral out of control and crash some distance away. Cole wakes sometime later as Zeke runs up to him and explains that Kuo (or Nix, depending on who Cole used the device with) had chased after Bertrand. Cole asks his best friend if she has received any of his powers, but Zeke says no, that the "thing just blew up", but that it was worth a shot. Cole agrees before testing out the power he had received. Trivia * The music heard during the mission is the unreleased track "Half as Long, Twice as Bright" The only other mission this is heard in is the Evil Karma final mission, when Cole is forced to kill Zeke. ** This title isn't the official title for the track. It was probably named this as it's more noticeable when you fight and kill Zeke (Evil Karma). ** "Half as Long, Twice as Bright" is a motto said by Cole and Zeke before Cole absorbed the Final Blast Core. * Cole receives Ionic Freeze from Kuo and Ionic Drain from Nix as well as unlocking a new group of powers to purchase. * If Cole has positive Karma and chooses to take Nix's powers, his Karma will instantly shift to Evil, and vice-versa if Cole chooses Kuo's powers when he has negative Karma. * After vocally admolishing his choice, whoever Cole decided not to use the transfer device with leaves and is not seen again until Cole arrives in Flood Town. *During Storming The Fort, Kuo states if Cole takes Nix's powers, she would have to "hunt him down like a criminal." Yet in Conduit, Not Human, she states she isn't an NSA agent anymore. Either she stated she would arrest him to try and scare him, or she lied when she stated she wasn't an agent. * After this mission, the Rebels abandon the Rebel Outpost for the Fort. * It seems that Kuo assumed that Cole would choose to destroy the device. Gallery Rosco L 4.jpg|Laroche flirts with Kuo. Rosco L 5.jpg|Laroche flirts with Nix. Storm the Fort 1.png|Take down! Storm the Fort.png Storm the Fort 4.png|Destroying a mortar. Storm the Fort 7.png|Cole and Kuo use the device. Power Transfer Cole Nix.jpg|Cole and Nix use the device. Choose.jpg|Cole, making his choice. Video Walkthrough References ﻿ Sources *''Infamous 2'' Category:Story missions in Infamous 2